criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
Oakland, California
Ride details *'Day': First Friday of every month. *'Time': Meet 8:00pm. *'Location'; The BikeLink bike lockers at 14th and Broadway in the heart of Downtown Oakland. The Ride This fun bike party was started less than 2 years ago and is experiencing growing pains. Although generally small, the ride has had as many as 40+ riders. Cafe sitters and other pedestrians cheer on the ride as it passes through Broadway, Grand Av, around Lake Merrit, Park Av, Piedmont Av, E. 12th St., etc. The ride usually ends up at 23rd & Telegraph where Oakland's First Friday Art Murmur (https://oaklandartmurmur.org/about-oakland-art-murmur/) is underway. Mass transportation and transbay travel to the ride meet-up location CalTrans Bike Shuttle Still other riders take the cheapest way over to Oakland, the $1.00 CalTrans bike shuttle, a 15 passenger microbus, operated by the California Department of Transportation, which tows a bike carrying trailer which offers service from San Francisco to the MacArthur Bart Station. Pick-up points for Bay Bridge Bicycle Shuttle: San Francisco:Transbay Terminal Building Treasure Island:Bay Bridge Bus Stops Oakland: MacArthur BART Station Schedule: Weekday Evenings: Leave San Francisco 3:50 p.m.;4:40 p.m.;5:30 p.m.;6:15 p.m. Directions from MacArthur Bart down to the ride meet-up location: exit the station and ride out to Telegraph Avenue, the major avenue to the immediate north east of the BART station parking lot. Make a right turn and ride "down" Telegraph Avenue towards downtown Oakland. If you don't see tall skyscrapers ahead of you, you're going the wrong direction (toward Berkeley.) Ride all the way down Telegraph into the heart of Downtown Oakland, and make a right turn at Broadway where Telegraph ends at a diagonal intersection, across from 15th Street Ride up one more block to 14th and Broadway. The meet-up location is right there next to the Bike Link bike lockers at Frank Ogawa Plaza. BART Exit 12th Street Oakland BART station. Effective Dec. 1, 2013, bikes are allowed on BART at all times. See BART bike rules: http://www.bart.gov/guide/bikes/bikeRules Oakland/Alameda Ferry Other riders take the Oakland/Alameda Ferry from the Ferry Building in San Francisco to the Ferry Terminal on Water Street at Jack London Square, for a fare of $6.25 each way, before riding the 18 or so blocks to the ride meet-up location. There are no bicycle blackout restrictions whatsoever on the Oakland/Alameda ferry, and riders may bring bikes aboard all of the fleet's ferries. The 5:20p.m. ferry leaves San Francisco's Ferry Building at 5:20p.m. and arrives at Oakland's Jack London Square Ferry Terminal at 5:50p.m. AC Transit Other riders take the $3.50 AC Transit NL Limited Transbay Bus from lane one of the Transbay Terminal at 1st and Mission Streets in San Francisco, to the corner of 20th and Broadway in Downtown Oakland. However, these buses can only fit 2 bikes on their racks, so this should not be considered a reliable way to arrive to the Oakland ride. See Also *Berkeley, California *Dublin, California *Emeryville, California *San Francisco, California *Walnut Creek, California Category:United States Category:Ride_locations Category:Oakland, California Category:California